The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and, for example, relates to an effective technique applied to a semiconductor device having an inductor (coil) and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having an inductor.
A device that transfers electrical signals between two circuits the potentials of inputted electrical signals of which are different from each other can be a device using a photocoupler. The photocoupler has a light-emitting element, such as a light-emitting diode, and a light-receiving element, such as a phototransistor, and uses the light-emitting element to convert an inputted electrical signal into light and uses the light-receiving element to restore the electrical signal from the light, thereby transferring the electrical signal.
In addition, a technique of inductively coupling two inductors to transfer an electrical signal has been developed. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-302418) explained below discloses a circuit device including a first inductor (200), a first insulating layer (100), and a second inductor (300) (see FIG. 1). The first inductor (200) is positioned on one face of the first insulating layer (100), and the second inductor (300) is positioned on the other face of the first insulating layer (100), and positioned in a region where the second inductor (300) is superposed on the first inductor (200), as viewed perpendicularly to the one face of the first insulating layer (100). In addition, as the first insulating layer (100), polyimide resin has been exemplified.
Incidentally, in the above paragraph, numerals in parentheses are reference numerals or figure numbers provided in the Patent Document 1.